Crazy For You
by GleekyPenguin
Summary: AU. Kurt's in a mental institution, and his friend Blaine is the only on who can pull him through.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, since it is property of Fox Entertainment. That's not me.**

The first time his father, Burt Hummel had brought Kurt to the hospital, little Kurt had been terrified. He'd only been eight years, and it had been just a few weeks after Elizabeth Hummel had died. The doctor had said Kurt's condition had become like this because of his mother's death, and that it would be gone quickly. Things proved to be the exact opposite of that.

It had only been three years later that little Kurt had been admitted to a mental institution full time. Burt had tried everything to cure his son. They'd even visited multiple women who claimed to be witches. Every effort had been futile.

Now Kurt, sixteen years old, found himself lying in the bed he'd had in the institution for five years already, still not understanding why he was there. To him, everything was perfectly normal. He had always thought of the outsiders as completely misunderstanding and jealous of him - jealous because they didn't have a good friend like Kurt had. After all, Kurt had Blaine. Over a thousand times everyone he knew had told him that Blaine wasn't real, but he was. Kurt saw him, after all, and what he saw must be real. Seeing is believing, his mother had told him. That's how he knew Blaine was real. He knew he must be a sign from his mother - that she sent Blaine to comfort him when his mother couldn't be there for Kurt anymore. Besides, Kurt didn't want Blaine to leave him. He'd helped him through all the hard times. Blaine had been there after his mother had died, and he'd listened to him when he first got picked on by the other kids. He'd even been there when he'd had his first crush on a boy. He had always been there. Kurt never even once found it unnerving - Blaine was his guardian angel. He could tell him all the things his father wouldn't be able to understand. Blaine understood everything, and he was brilliant when it came to giving advice, too. Thanks to Blaine he'd gathered the courage to join the institution's Glee Club - they were bad, but that's what you get in a place like that. He'd also sing duets with Blaine, singing his favorite musical songs. He'd talk to him when the other kids would ignore him or insult him.

The counselor had tried to make Blaine leave a thousand times, too, but Kurt wouldn't let her, and Blaine had told him he wouldn't want to leave Kurt. Blaine meant everything to Kurt, and Kurt meant everything to Blaine. After all those years, things were still the same. Every once in a while Burt would visit Kurt, and ask how he was doing - with a side glance to the counselor - and Kurt would say he was fine - great, actually. He wasn't lying, either. In his opinion, Kurt was perfectly fine. It wasn't his problem the outside world didn't think so. Of course sometimes Kurt wished other could see Blaine too, even though he didn't really want to share him. Kurt wanted to be looked at as the normal boy he really was, so he could have boyfriends and join a professional Glee Club - he'd asked Blaine to be his boyfriend, but he'd told him he wanted to wait until they were older. Boyfriends simply weren't an option in a mental institution – they weren't perfect, unlike Blaine. He'd discussed this with the counselor, who'd asked him if he didn't want a girlfriend instead. Kurt sighed and shook his head every time she'd ask this. She'd even tried to set him up with Lucy, a fat girl with pigtails. He'd given her a makeover, but at the thought of kissing her he wanted to throw up. Lucy had become a friend to him, yes, but nothing more than that - and she certainly couldn't replace Blaine. Lucy had wanted to kiss him - Kurt was quite handsome, though he still hadn't lost his baby fat - but Kurt ran off, into the safeness that was Blaine. He would always do that, whether he was insecure, scared, or mad. No matter which emotion Kurt had, Blaine would be there to support him. He'd whisper comforting words into his ear; he'd tell him everything he needed to hear to cheer up. After that, Kurt would always feel better - especially after Blaine would sing to Kurt, his voice was absolutely stunning. Kurt was sure everyone would be jealous to have a friend like Blaine, one who supported everything you did. He'd never want to part from him. If he had to, he'd stay in the institution forever - nothing mattered, as long as Kurt could stay together with Blaine.


End file.
